Suffer the Little Children
by Ladykestrel
Summary: The murder of a young child sends Iris on the most difficult case of her career as a CSI, as well as involving Brass as the lead detective. Can the killer be found and stopped before another child is victimized?
1. Chapter 1

"**Suffer the Little Children"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO CBS OR ANTHONY ZUIKER**

**A/N: The murder of a young child sends Iris on the most difficult case of her career as a CSI, as well as involving Brass as the lead detective. Can the killer be found and stopped before another child is victimized? **

**RATING: T **

**GENRE: Drama/Mystery/Suspense**

**SPOILERS: None I am aware of.**

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: To Kacee and Onyx for their beta support and encouragment. To Mel for being a sounding board for technical ideas. To those who have embraced Iris as a part of the CSI team, I humbly dedicate this story. **

**Timeline: Follows after "To Have and To Hold"**

CHAPTER ONE

Heidi stood patiently waiting for Miss Iris to pick her up from school. The teacher's aide also waited with her. Heidi loved riding in the Jeep and hoped that Miss Iris was bringing her dogs too. Mr. Nathan, her teacher, came to tell her that Miss Iris was running a little late and would there very soon, but he was on his way home. She sighed and fidgeted; it was hard for a 6-year-old to wait. The teacher's aide told Heidi she was going to the ladies room for just a moment and she would be right back. Heidi said okay and remained by the door, still looking for Miss Iris.

Ten minutes later, Iris pulled her Jeep into the school parking lot. She hadn't meant to run behind but a last-minute delay leaving the CSI lab had occurred. Iris had called Heidi's mother, Janice, to let her know she'd been offset leaving but was now at the school to pick up Heidi. She was concerned for Heidi, whose heart problems continued relative to her Down syndrome, and was back on medication to combat the heart failure she struggled with. The little girl was looking more pale and drawn than ever. The possibility of a heart transplant loomed for the child if she did not improve soon.

Iris walked quickly into the school. Heidi wasn't waiting by the door where Iris usually met her, noting Heidi's backpack on the floor. She saw the teacher's aide who should be with Heidi in the hallway. "Where's Heidi?" Iris asked.

"I just left her by the front door and she was waiting for you, Mrs. Brass," replied the aide. "I was only gone a few minutes to use the restroom. Heidi wanted to stay here so as not to miss you."

"Okay. Well, let's check her classroom to see if she went back there to start with," Iris recommended.

The two women searched the classroom and surrounding rooms in the hallway without locating Heidi. Iris's concern was mounting. It wasn't like Heidi to spontaneously leave like this. They went on to check the playground and cafeteria. The child's debilitated physical condition precluded her from much physical exertion. Even back at Jim and Iris's wedding a few months ago, the little girl had tired easily and seemed in poor health. Iris located the principal and alerted him that Heidi was not in the school.

Grabbing up her cell phone, Iris quickly called Janice to relay the situation and to keep Janice calm as much as possible. She then called her husband at the LVPD.

"Brass," Jim answered.

"Hey, hon, got a problem at this end and need the cavalry," piped up his wife, who quickly filled him on the details.

"I'm on my way," Jim said. "Tell Janice that Heidi's probably somewhere nearby. Oh, I love ya, kitten."

"Love you more times infinity, babe," Iris replied, glad that Jim was taking the time to give this his personal attention. They were both very fond of Heidi and had her over to visit at least once a week.

As she hung up with Brass, Iris still could not shake a growing sense of dread.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It was now evening at Heidi's school. No trace of Heidi had been found. Several police officers were now on-site with Brass coordinating the search. Search dogs had been brought in as well. Grissom and Sara had come to join Iris with Brass for support. Iris had briefly left to return with Durante and Cyrano. She wanted to help in any way possible. The possibility for abduction was now the prime concern but no call from a kidnapper had been received. Heidi's parents kept vigil inside the school. News vans came and went as an Amber Alert had been issued by the LVPD for Heidi Watson.

"Jim, have those dogs found anything yet?" Grissom asked. He'd heard sounds of barking from the dogs. Sara was standing with Iris nearby.

"Nah. Those hounds have been going all over the place and now we're getting ready to head over to a park a block away. It's got woodsy areas and walking trails. Doubt we find anything tonight." Brass walked over with Grissom to rejoin Sara and Iris.

"Sara, we're all heading on over to the park. The search dogs have a scent trail that's leading them there. We can go in my Denali." Grissom informed them.

"Can I bring the pups?" Iris asked.

"Sure, I can make room in the back," Grissom replied with a slight smile. He understood Iris's reasoning for bringing the bloodhounds. They were pets to Jim and Iris but also formerly trained scent dogs when Iris still lived in Dallas.

Sara rode shotgun with Grissom, as Jim and Iris sat in back. Brass held Iris's hand as she looked outside intently. "We're gonna find her, don't worry yourself, hon," Brass said softly to Iris, as he raised her hand to kiss it. She briefly rested her head against his cheek as she nodded silently in agreement.

Grissom drove quickly to the park, which was only five minutes from the school. They quickly exited to join the other officers already scouring the park. Bright lights had been brought in to illuminate the parking lot. Iris told Jim she wanted to speak to the officers handling their own scent dogs. He told her to stay nearby.

Iris walked her dogs over to where the other dogs and their handlers were grouped.

"Officer Morales, have you had any good scent leads?" Iris asked a female officer holding her own bloodhound.

"Off and on but right now the dogs have gone cold. We had one good hit going into this part of the park but it's just become a dead-end for us."

"Could I help with my dogs here? I've got extra hands or should I say paws here and no expense to the department." Iris asked hopefully.

"They'd be of no use to us since they're older and I doubt they'd scent nearly as well as the ones we have now which are younger." Officer Morales replied.

"I agree they're not as young as they used to be, but I believe they could be of value here." Iris persisted.

"Sorry. I can't grant you the permission. If you'll excuse me…" Officer Morales quickly removed herself and went on to be nearer the other dog handlers.

Iris knelt by Cyrano and Durante as she whispered. "I know you guys can do it if given the chance."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Durante suddenly raised his nose to the wind, sniffing the night air, beginning to growl low in his throat, rumbling like a bass drum. Cyrano caught his excitement and also lifted his head to loudly snuffle the night breeze. He also began to growl in reply. The hackles of both animals were raised. They began to pull at their leashes, whining when Iris held them in check. They were scenting something and all their signals told Iris to go with it.

Iris gave them the lead and began to walk quickly with them into another part of the park not yet explored by the scent dog teams or the other police personnel. She held her flashlight tightly as the dogs surged forward onto the trail they followed. Before leaving with them, she had also unsnapped her gun holster. Being married to a detective who had been wounded in the line of duty and who stressed being prepared for anything, she was well-versed in the wisdom of going in with eyes wide open.

The dogs began to bay as was inherent to their breed. Durante's bass tone was countered by Cyrano's tenor bugle as they raised the cry, which was now answered by the other dogs back at the park. Brass knew the sounds of their dogs and looking around to see no Iris, his face darkened with anger. Grissom and Sara, seeing Brass's expression, joined him as he began to stride toward the park in the direction of the dogs, their flashlights sweeping the ground ahead of them.

Cyrano and Durante continued their charge on the scent trail, Iris hard-pressed to keep the pace they set. They were going through brushy areas and branches whipped and scratched at Iris as she tried her best to duck them. She could see some sort of faint lighting ahead…almost blue in color. They were coming to a heavily wooded glade.

The dogs stopped abruptly. Their baying ceased as they began to make high-pitched whines and small yelps instead. They did this only when Heidi came to visit. The clearing was illuminated with the blue lights of little Chinese lanterns that swayed in the breeze from the tree they were hung in. Iris could now make out the scene and a deep groan came from the depths of her soul.

Before her in a crystal clear box lay Heidi, appearing asleep, shrouded in a misty blue gauze fabric. Iris saw no movement, no signs of breathing, nothing but silence. The realization that Heidi would never again play with their dogs, visit them at home, laugh while she danced with Jim, overshadowed Iris as a dry sob caught in her throat.

Raising her walkie-talkie, Iris's voice broke as she called Brass. "Jim…I….I've found her…tell Grissom to bring….to bring…his kit." She fought to get the words out.

"You stay put! We'll be right there. Wave your flashlight to help us find you! We are having a little talk later, Missy!" Brass exclaimed to her through the walkie-talkie. Iris sighed, knowing what the talk would be about.

She wearily sat down with the dogs. They couldn't disturb the newly found crime scene as badly as Iris wanted to begin the process of investigation. Her heart sank knowing that Janice and Mark were back in the parking lot to await any news of their little girl. They couldn't stay home, as Jim and Iris wouldn't have if it had been their daughter. She mused on that thought a moment. She knew of Jim's physical problem. They'd discussed that before they married. Would they have wanted children now with her in her mid-forties and Jim his early fifties if it had been possible? Yes, she admitted, to have Jim's child would mean everything to her, and having built-in birth control sucked.

The beams of flashlights caught Iris's eye.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Jim closely followed by Grissom and Sara arrived to the glade to find Iris sitting with the dogs. He came over to Iris as she tried to stand, her footing on the moist ground precarious. Grunting, he leaned down to help her up as he looked into her face. "I told you to stay near me," he said in a harsh low whisper. "I have my reasons when I say that, so listen to me once in a while." She nodded silently, Jim noting her grief-stricken expression. He gave her a bear hug in reply and then was on his walkie-talkie to request more lighting and manpower.

Grissom slowly walked down into the glade with Sara as they began to work the crime scene, gingerly stepping about as they swept the area with their flashlights.

Officer Morales also arrived to relieve Iris of Cyrano and Durante, looking sheepish as she did so. "Investigator King, my apologies for my comments earlier. Your dogs have still got it." Iris inclined her head but said nothing further to the officer, as she turned to join Grissom and Sara.

Within thirty minutes David from the ME's office had arrived to officially pronounce what they already knew. The top of the clear plastic-type box had been removed to allow access to Heidi's body. David was very gentle and especially so when it was a child. He obtained the liver temperature and gave Grissom a thumbnail description of the body. There were no immediate signs of trauma. The child was holding blue-colored bird feathers in her hands. There was faint bluish discoloration to the lips. Iris stayed by Grissom and Sara and took in every detail provided to commit to memory.

They could now begin to process the scene.

Taking a breath, Iris approached Gil. "Grissom, I want to be the lead investigator on this case. I know I'm close to the victim and family. I won't allow that to influence me or affect my performance in following the evidence to the conclusion of the case. If for any reason you're justified in determining that my ability to complete this case or that it is jeopardized in any way by my methods of investigation, I won't challenge your decision to replace me."

Grissom considered that. It was generally his practice to not allow any of his CSIs who might be personally involved with the elements of a case to actively investigate it. It gave rise to speculation in the-powers-that-be level of CSI lab authority of favoritism or potential mishandling secondary to emotional factors that could impact the outcome of a successful investigation. They had had scares like that before, even with his best people in the past. On the other hand, he was privately considering promoting Iris from a level one to a level two CSI. This was going to be an especially challenging case because it involved a child and generally caused more emotional stress than usual. If Iris believed herself up to it and was capable, could Grissom commit his trust and confidence in her abilities to a new level?

"All right, Iris, you will be the lead investigator. This is going to be a rollercoaster for you so be prepared. Sara will help you as your teammate. Ladies, this is a sensitive case and already a media event. Iris, as painful as this will be, do you want to inform the parents or Jim?" Grissom asked as tactfully as possible.

"We both will," Iris said with sadness in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Mark and Janice were now in the parking lot after being brought by a squad car. They watched Jim walking out of the woods with Iris by his side. The parents anxiously searched the faces of the Brasses for a clue of what was going on. In the background were a crowd of television news crews clamoring to have access to the parents, reporters and cameramen jostling for the best position like racehorses at the starting gate.

"Iris…Jim…what is it…please?" Mark asked in a faltering voice.

Brass looked to Iris as she stepped closer to Janice to hold her arm. "I am so terribly sorry…" Iris began as her voice cracked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" shrieked Janice, pushing Iris away from her, as she fell weeping inconsolably into her husband's arms. Iris struggled to remain her own composure as Jim kept his arm about her.

Janice was hysterical as she beat against her husband's chest in sorrow. She quickly drew back like a snake ready to strike. "Why couldn't you have been on time? She'd still be alive if you'd been there when you should have. I blame you for this. God will never forgive you for letting this happen nor will I." Janice hissed as she lunged at Iris and slapped her forcefully.

Jim stepped between the two women. Iris stared numbly away, the print of Janice's hand on her face red against her now pale skin. "Mark, take her home and we'll be in touch. You can't do anything for your daughter here. I'll have a car run you home." Brass stated firmly. He motioned to one of his officers.

"Jim, I don't know what to say…Janice is beside herself…" Mark was reaching for words, his own voice strangling in sorrow.

"She was our only child…Heidi…Heidi…" Janice collapsed back into Mark's arms; her loud sobs intermingled with groans of anguish. He slowly walked his wife to the waiting squad car. Other officers formed a protective shield about the grieving couple as they were escorted to a waiting squad car to keep the news reporters at bay as they swarmed about trying to elicit a response or trying to gain the first wave of information to be made known.

They reminded Brass of sharks going into a feeding frenzy as he quickly went back to Iris, who was now his main concern beside the crime scene. He cupped her face in his hands to look down into those dark eyes he adored above all else. What he saw there was grief, sorrow, anguish, but love was there also to strengthen and encourage them both.

"Grissom's given me lead investigator on this, hon, and it's gonna be a bumpy ride so get your spurs out." Iris said softly as she buried her face into his chest and his chin came to rest on top of her head followed by his arms about her.

"Yeah, I know. Let's get on with it, then." Brass murmured into her ear.

Jim took his wife by the arm to walk back to the crime scene where Sara was already at work with Grissom's help. Another officer followed to bring Iris's kit that she was never without in her Jeep.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The next day at the CSI lab was bustling with activity. Heidi's autopsy was scheduled for that morning and Dr. Al Robbins made it a point to oversee it. Sara and Iris were going over trace evidence found at the scene, the clothes Heidi had been wearing, as well as the clear plastic box that had held Heidi's body but also protecting it from insect or animal activity, which had annoyed Grissom somewhat as such evidence could help establish a timeline, but it was clear that Heidi had been missing only mere hours before she had been found. No prints were found on the coffin-like structure; it had been wiped clean.

The bird feathers that Heidi had been holding contained mites and lice which Iris had preserved in saline to keep if needed further. A clear sticky sap like substance was also found covering her hands which Iris took several swabs of while Sara was swabbing a stain found on Heidi's dress which stained positive for alkaline phosphatase indicative of a seminal stain. Sara's eyes met those of Iris that took on a pained look.

"Do you smell that?" Sara asked as she sniffed at the stained area on Heidi's dress.

"Yes, a bleach cleanser, I think…that should really help us with getting any kind of usable DNA," Iris replied, grinding her teeth at that.

"I'll ask for a rush to process it," Sara said. She was known for how passionate she was working cases that involved the abuse of children or women.

"Sara, Al should be getting started on autopsy, can you do without me for a while?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll call or page you if I find anything else worthy." Sara replied with a half-smile.

"Thanks," Iris gave her shoulder a squeeze as she left to head to the autopsy room.

Dr. Al Robbins greeted Iris as she made her way into the room. Little Heidi lay upon the table. Any moment she should open her eyes to ask to play hide and seek, Iris thought sorrowfully, but she forced herself to maintain a professional demeanor as the autopsy began.

"Iris, if you need to leave at any time, I understand, especially this time," Al said. "I've got a granddaughter about her age."

"Al, I appreciate it and I can do to this, no worries about me." Iris said with her large, dark eyes focused on Heidi.

"All right, here we go," said Dr. Robbins, as he began to make the Y-incision.

Iris remained by Al's side throughout the course of the autopsy. He had found no external trauma to attribute to Heidi's death, and said with relief there was no sign of sexual assault. Of immediate interest was the bluish color of Heidi's lips that indicated a lack of oxygen, the advanced state of deterioration of Heidi's heart, and the presence of vomit in her lungs. There was evidence of cardiac surgery she had had earlier in life but she was now found to have severe atrial septal deviation of the heart as well as congestive heart failure. Al sadly told Iris that the little girl was on borrowed time in spite of the medication regimen she was on. Iris then inquired about the rash found on the little girl's hands and mentioned also the bird feathers containing mites and lice.

"Is it possible the rash is from the lice and mites opting to go for human blood which is what they primarily feed on," Iris asked Dr. Robbins, hopefully.

"Yes, it is…you've been listing to Gil too much," Al quipped.

Iris managed a weak smile in return. "When can Heidi be released to her parents?"

"I think within forty-eight to seventy-two hours at latest. It looks like she was given something like Kool-Aid to drink and I've sent her stomach contents off for toxicology as well as blood samples. Rest assured I've placed a rush on them. I want to see this murdering SOB put away," Dr. Robbins replied, anger coloring his tone.

"We all do." Iris agreed. "I'll be back in Trace with Sara if you need me so just call!"

That evening at home, Iris had made a quick dinner for Jim and herself. She looked pale and tired to Brass. When he mentioned ordering out, Iris had refused, saying that to cook took her mind off things for a little while. He reached his hand across the table to clasp Iris's as she looked at him with a wan smile and gave a small sigh.

"I want you to go see Dr. Elander, hon, I think you need checked out. This case is a strain on you and you need to be sharp and focused. Don't bow your neck. Please go for me, okay?" Jim tried his most persuasive tone.

"As you wish," Iris replied softly, before Jim silenced her with a kiss as he drew her to him. She needed his love and his strength especially now as she relaxed fully into his embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The next morning Iris stopped in at Dr. Bern Elander's office for a quick check over. He took blood work and performed a quick physical. Yes, she was under stress but it was manageable given the circumstances. Had she been tiring easily prior to taking the case on? Iris answered truthfully she had been a bit fatigued in recent weeks but attributed it to nothing in particular. She left with Dr. Elander advising her to get as much rest as possible and take some vitamins.

Iris called Brass to tell him she had been by the doctor and she was headed to the lab.

Brass was underway with his own investigation of the school staff. He was currently interviewing Nathan Randall, Heidi's classroom teacher. The teacher was tall and dark-haired with blue eyes, in his thirties, and beside himself with what had happened to Heidi. Brass was informed that Heidi was among his favorite students and to know he was one of the last people to see her alive weighed heavily on him. A background check did not reveal anything of likely interest on him. His entire teaching career had been spent with developmentally challenged children kindergarten to second grade. Jim thanked the teacher for his cooperation and asked him to stay in contact.

Currently Brass was running into every single person either having an airtight alibi and/or negative background checks. The school principal confirmed that there was no security camera system anywhere in the school. It was a small private school on a budget. He slammed the table in frustration after Mr. Randall left. Jim desperately wanted to have news for Iris as to a suspect.

Within the next seventy-two hours more evidence was coming through in Heidi's case for Iris and Sara as the investigation continued. The seminal stain proved to be too degraded by air and the bleaching agent for any recoverable DNA. No hair or fibers had been found and it was apparent the killer had taken special pains to remove any potential damaging evidence from the child's clothing. However, toxicology results of the stomach contents and blood showed high amounts of Rohypnol and lorazepam, telling them the killer wanted to have more activity with Heidi but in such a way that the little girl would have no recollection. The killer apparently misjudged in the dose to use for a child and one with her physical frailty, causing her to overdose and eventually aspirate vomit into her lungs. Dr. Robbins swore softly at the length the killer went to but apparently the overdose precluded his attempt to do anything further to the child that in a way was a mixed blessing. She had fallen asleep and vomited only to suffocate but was in a comatose state and didn't suffer. He could now release Heidi to the funeral home for her parents. Iris thanked him and asked to be notified when Mark and Janice came to sign the paperwork to release the body. They had not spoken to Iris since that night in the park, but Brass had kept them updated.

Iris was lost in thought in the break room when her phone rang. "King," she answered. Jim had insisted she use her maiden name professionally so as not to cause confusion at work but elsewhere she proudly went by Mrs. Brass. She just received a prior call from Dr. Elander's office telling her that the lab they sent her blood work to had lost her tubes of blood and requested her to come back for repeat blood work. She had replied she would be back when she could and didn't want to trouble Jim with that news.

"Hey, hon, how we doin'?" Jim said amiably from his office.

"Not batting five hundred today, m'dear," Iris replied. She went on to tell him of the toxicology results and that Heidi's parents would be there soon to sign off on releasing her body to the funeral home. "I asked Doc Robbins to call me so we could meet them if you're free."

"Wish I had good news on a bad guy but not yet. Do you think it a good idea to meet them?" Brass asked, rubbing at the back of his head, a sign of when something bothered him.

"Perhaps not but I haven't seen or talked to them since that night," Iris said softly. "I really want to see them, Jim."

"Alright, babe, but I have misgivings here," Brass said honestly.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Sara and Grissom met Iris as she went to the autopsy room to await the arrival of Heidi's parents. Jim joined them a few minutes later. They were here for emotional support of Iris. She thanked them for being there for her.

Heidi's parents arrived along with Nathan Randall. He was there in support of the parents at their request. He introduced himself to Iris who shook his hand and looked at it. His grip was firm and his manner forthright.

After they had signed all pertinent documents, Janice asked for an update on the investigation. Iris took the lead on answering her question.

"Janice, the investigation remains ongoing and while we don't have a suspect yet, we're still analyzing evidence and interviewing the school staff as well as checking for possible sex offenders living in the area." Iris replied.

"So you're still the primary investigator? Sounds like more should be accomplished by now?" Mark stated in exasperation.

"Mark, I'm sorry this isn't like TV where you see a crime solved in forty-five minutes and some commercials," Iris shot back but in a neutral tone. "This person is very smart and was very careful. We have to determine was this act premeditated or not. Is this person a serial molester? Is he going to hurt someone else's child and escalate into killing again? These are hard questions to tackle and we're doing our best. Are you requesting my removal from your daughter's case as the lead investigator?"

Mark shook his head no in a wordless response.

Grissom noted Iris handling herself with poise, grace and confidence. She was honest and tactful with the parents who were also her friends.

Janice went to stand face to face to Iris who did not flinch. "I still hold you accountable for Heidi. The only way I can forgive you is your finding who did this to our baby. You've never been a mother. How can you begin to relate to what or how we feel? I, no, we don't want you at the funeral. Your husband and coworkers are welcome to attend but don't you dare try to show up." Janice was fairly spitting at Iris in her rage and anger.

Grissom and Sara stood ready to help intervene as Brass stepped forward. "That's enough. I think its best you two go home now."

Janice's eyes shot daggers at Iris and then Jim. "Go home to what…an empty house?"

Mark went to his wife as her eyes brimmed over with tears, but her vituperative tirade ceased at Iris. He asked them to be excused as they exited the room. Nathan Randall remained behind


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"Yes, Mr. Randall," Brass asked, noting Iris's tired expression and haunted eyes. She was heartbroken and he knew it, his heart aching for his bride.

"Look, if there's anything I can do to help, and please call me Nat," he replied.

"Well, Nat, thanks for coming down to show them support. I'm afraid they haven't wanted much contact with me of late, understandably. I'm Iris Brass and this is my husband, Captain Jim Brass, who you already know. However, I go by Iris King professionally here as a CSI." Iris said.

"Pleased to meet you both, albeit I wish the circumstances were better." Nat replied. "Uh, I noticed some unusual feathers over the on the counter. May I have a look?" He pointed at a jar containing two of the feathers collected at the crime scene.

"Sure. We know they're bird feathers and I was going to have an ornithologist at UNLV look them over for further identification." Iris replied with curiosity piqued.

Nat opened the jar to examine the feathers further. "These are western bluebird breast feathers. You can tell from the vivid blue color. I've got degrees with zoology and biology majors. For a hobby, I do wild bird rescue so I know what I'm talking about. The species name is _Sialia mexicana. _They look to be freshly plucked and not molted.

Looks like this bird had infestations of lice and mites, but the birds are native to the area yet not commonly seen."

"Impressive," Brass said, sizing up Nat with a new eye.

"Nat, could I prevail upon your knowledge further if needed?" Iris queried.

"Absolutely! I want to see this creep arrested and put away." Nat replied fervently.

"Okay, pal, we've got your contact info and will be in touch," Jim said amiably as he shook Nat's hand.

Nat nodded to Iris and left the room.

"Penny for your thoughts, hon," Brass said softly as he came to hold Iris against him.

"Whoever this guy is he's slicker than snot and will do this again, I feel it in my gut and that we've got to find him ASAP." Iris whispered against his chest.

"We'll get him, babe. Trust me on this. We'll nail this sick…" Jim was silenced as Iris placing her hand to his lips.

"I know," she said softly.

David came into the room to tell them the funeral home representative had arrived to pick up Heidi's body.

"David, could we have just minute?" Iris asked.

"Sure, as long as you need, Iris." David replied. He went to open up the compartment door and slide out the table Heidi rested on.

Jim went with Iris to stand by the little girl they had been so fond of. Iris gently brushed a curl away from Heidi's face and bent to kiss the now-cold forehead. Jim took one tiny hand in his own, placing a soft kiss of farewell upon it. Impulsively, Iris removed a gold cross bracelet she wore to place upon Heidi's little wrist.

"Little one, we promise to get the person responsible for this," Jim said with anguish in his voice. Iris looked up at him with large, nearly black eyes.

"Jim, I want to cry in the worst way… why can't I?" She asked in a low voice.

"Let's get home. It's been a long, tough day for both of us. We'll go for a quiet dinner somewhere first." Brass replied, walking Iris toward the door, as she went without protest.

After arriving home for the night, Jim settled on the couch and turned on the ten o'clock news. Iris was in the kitchen getting them some iced tea to drink. The very first story was about Heidi's murder and the ongoing search for the killer. The reporter had an exclusive interview with Mark and Janice. Jim was going to turn the channel when he saw Iris walk slowly into their living room. She stared intently at the screen as Janice tearfully begged that if anyone who may have seen or heard anything to come forward to the LVPD. The news reporter went on to say that the CSI unit while actively investigating the crime had not turned up any concrete leads. Without a word, Jim turned off the TV and brought Iris to sit down and snuggle into his lap.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Brass had resumed his interviewing of school personnel as well as checking for resident sex offenders in the immediate vicinity of the school. The list of sex offenders was woefully short and thus far all leads were going cold. The last person for Brass to interview was a Hispanic janitor named Hector Gonzalez. Detective Vega also sat in to help translate if needed as the man had limited knowledge of English. The man appeared nervous to the point of tears as Brass hammered away with questions. He denied any knowledge or involvement with Heidi's murder, and tearfully saying through Vega he was incapable of such a thing. An officer knocked at the door to interrupt the questioning as Brass stepped out for a momentary conference. Jim re-entered the room with a stack of papers in hand.

"Mr. Gonzalez, I have in my hand documentation that you are wanted for indecent contact with a child in your native Mexico after running your fingerprints through our national and international databases, that your documents of legal residence here in the United States are forged, and that you have no alibi for the time of Heidi's disappearance other than you claim of being alone in your apartment. You are being arrested for illegally entering the United States, the possession of forged documents, and the suspicion of murder." Brass said in a loud and intimidating voice as he slammed the papers down in front of Hector Gonzalez.

"Senor, por favor, no se ingles," Hector struggled as Vega raced to translate what Brass had just said.

"Take this piece of crap into custody and read him his rights," Brass stated as he motioned to Detective Vega. He wanted to call Iris personally with the news that they now had a suspect finally. Heidi's funeral was later that afternoon and he wanted something positive to relay to Iris before he went at her insistence to represent their family.

Iris received Jim's call with a glad heart. This was indeed good news. It was circumstantial at best right now but for the first time a glimmer of light pierced her soul.

The promise they'd made to Heidi might now be realized.

Knowing Brass would be gone for some time to attend Heidi's funeral, she told her husband she was going to leave early herself to go horseback riding for a few hours. She wanted to clear her mind and get away for just a little while. Jim told her he thought it a great idea and encouraged her to do so.

Iris checked in with Sara who was chatting with Grissom in his office. Grissom asked her to sit down by Sara for a moment, and asked Iris as she did so where things were with the case. She excitedly shared the news of Brass taking Hector Gonzalez into custody but that something still nagged at her.

"Go ahead, Iris, share your thoughts," Grissom said.

"Well, I truly want to believe we've got the guy and initially it looks that way circumstantially. He's got a prior arrest for indecency with a child and is here illegally and can't give a corroborated account for his whereabouts for the time of Heidi's disappearance through the time she was found. Yet, in spite of all this, he doesn't strike me as having the intelligence to do this." Iris said in a rush.

"He could be just giving you that as a false impression, but what does the evidence tell you thus far?" Grissom persisted.

"We don't have any usable DNA to help this stand firm, no real trace evidence or fingerprints from the crime scene or victim, or what's the reason for the bird feathers found." Iris said as Sara nodded in agreement. "We just want to make this case will go to trial and a verdict reached with no reasonable doubt."

"Your investigation is not closed yet, so continue pursuing the evidence. The answer is still out there perhaps." Grissom said encouragingly.

"Sara, I'm going out early for a ride. Do you want to come?" Iris asked. Sara had taken on the new recent hobby of learning to trail ride with Iris and was coming along very well.

"Can't as I have a prior engagement," Sara said smiling directly toward Grissom. "But I will take a rain check on that!"

Iris managed a slight smile at that and told them she'd see them later.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The boarding stable Iris rode at was about thirty minutes out of Las Vegas to where the terrain began to get hilly and inaccessible at spots except by horseback or 4-wheel drive.

Iris loved this type of challenge to trail ride and to do practice shooting with a rifle she carried on the saddle. This was now being done competitively and she was mulling taking it on as a new side-hobby in keeping with her trail riding. As yet, she hadn't been able to talk Jim into riding with her and Sara had been her only riding buddy from work. Jim had bluntly told her she rode him just fine, seeing her blush furiously in response to his quip, and not to expect him on anything 4-legged soon.

The boarding stable was large facility with two barns where boarders kept their animals, several acres of riding trails, as well as indoor and outdoor arenas. Once there, Iris went to find the horse she boarded there and was greeted with a low nicker as she approached the stall. Kyrie, an 8-year-old Quarter Horse/Arabian cross known as a Quarab, awaited her. Iris proudly snapped a lead on the gelding's halter and led him out. He stood at 14-hands and was storm gray in color with black mane and stockings. His tail flagged behind him and was black with silvery highlights to it. His face had the dish shape of the Arabian profile and a stockier body of the Quarter Horse but refined by the Arab blood. The horse had been rescued from an auction as being bound for slaughter when Iris had bought him. He had been emaciated and abused, but over several months and gentle retraining, he had filled out into a handsome animal and was devoted to Iris. Brass had visited the stable before and met the little gelding and was rewarded with a friendly response.

"Come on, son," Iris said. "We got places to go and not much time." His hooves rang on the concrete as she took him to where she had the saddle waiting. She expertly placed the blanket on his back and cinched the saddle into place, letting him blow out so he would not be uncomfortable once she tightened the girth up securely. Kyrie accepted the bitless bridle she preferred to ride with quietly as he stood ready for Iris to mount up. She blew gently into his nostrils as a greeting and received a hay-smelling huff in return. Grasping the saddle horn, she effortlessly swung up and into the saddle before urging Kyrie out the barn door to head to the trails she loved to explore. Her heart and thoughts were with Jim as he was in route to attend Heidi's funeral.

Brass arrived to the funeral home and it was packed with mourners. Grissom and Sara joined him as well to pay their respects and to represent the CSI lab. They made their way into the chapel room where Heidi lay in her casket of white with pink roses on top. Her peaceful little face was hard for Brass to bear seeing. Janice and Mark stood nearby and acknowledged Brass with a small wave…Janice looking furtively to make sure Iris was not there. Jim slowly shook his head; the couple had no clue the toll this was taking on his own wife who would nearly give anything to be there today as well.

After the eulogy and viewing were concluded, the funeral party was headed to the graveside but here Brass quietly said his farewells to Janice and Mark. He wanted to head back to the LVPD to make sure all was progressing in the charging of Hector Gonzalez. Grissom and Sara also gave their condolences to the parents, opting to also not attend the graveside service. Janice went to say something of a sarcastic nature but was cut off by her husband. Enough sorrow had been experienced that day and he would not allow her to add to it.

Kyrie was headed at a full gallop to a spot that Iris had named her thinking place. It was at the top of a large hill crowned with large rock and shaded by trees that overlooked a small canyon. Here, Iris had an unparalleled view of the countryside and could watch the hawks or eagles fly overhead. She could meditate in solitude and say whatever was on her heart. Sliding out of the saddle, Iris let Kyrie graze nearby on the lush green grass beneath the trees. She leaned back against the rock to gaze up at the clear blue sky and rejoiced to see a hawk soaring high above. Raptor birds were among her favorite animals.

"Hey, up there, it's me. We need a break in this case. I don't know if the right guy's been charged or not. Jimmy wants it the bad guy same as me. And let me say everyday thanks for that man. I just don't have a peace about that and you know us. We want it done right." Iris then looked skyward, her heart soaring with the hawk above. She gasped as she saw it suddenly dive from the sky and streak toward the earth ever nearer. It looked to be a large red tail and majestic in flight. The bird winged on over Iris in its descent, a feather suddenly dislodged from a wing by the powerful beats. The feather drifted down to rest on the ground mere paces from Kyrie who grazed on contentedly.

Iris got up to walk over and retrieve the feather. She gazed at the delicate structure of the feather and recoiled in disgust to find little specks jumping onto her hands and feeling bites in her skin as tiny specks of blood appeared. Blood-thirsty little so-and-so's and opportunistic too. Bird lice were commonly found on feathers and this was no exception. Iris shook the feather repeatedly before placing it into a sandwich bag she had so has to keep her souvenir of a joyful ride. Her mind suddenly clicked as she gazed at the little vampires. Could she really do that?

"Kyrie, we gotta get back and pronto!" she called to her horse. He responded with a whicker and trotted to her expectantly. She vaulted into the saddle and secured the bag as she seized the reins to urge Kyrie back into a gallop to the stable. Once there, she called Greg and gave him her brainstorm in rapid detail and requested his assistance. Even though Greg was now a fellow CSI, his reputation as a lab rat preceded that, and Iris wanted someone with superior skills to help her. Iris also called Sara to get her take on her idea, sorry that she had to interrupt Sara and Grissom's quiet night at home. Iris finally called Brass who expressed chagrin at the idea, thinking they had the right guy in custody, but he supported her decision. He found himself appreciating all the more that the truth made Iris as wild as it did him.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Greg met Iris at the lab early that evening. He again went over with Iris what she had called him about. Iris had asked Greg as to whether or not human DNA could be extracted from the bird lice and mites recovered from the bird feathers Heidi was found holding. Greg admitted it was possible. They had done the same with maggots and beetles in past cases, but the lice and mites were so minute in size. He also recalled an article of extracting DNA samples from mosquitoes but from white blood cells. It was more a matter of if they had enough of the lice and mites to collect a sufficient sample.

Iris had collected all possible lice or mites she'd come across and the feathers had been teeming with the little creatures. Greg said he would grind up all the mites and lice on hand to get the DNA process going and subsequently use PCR (polymerase chain reaction) so as to amplify a common gene that could be ribosomal gene. If the process proved successful, they were would be able to get a viable DNA sequence. Iris's theory was the killer handled the same bird feathers and could have had his blood ingested as well by the lice and mites. If this were so, then there would be two DNA sequences – that of the killer and Heidi.

Iris had already sent a few representative feathers to an ornithologist on staff at UNLV and awaited the results of his review.

Further analysis of the clear plant gelatinous material found smeared on Heidi's hands to be aloe vera (_Aloe barbadensis_) but of a species not commonly found in the United States. Iris's brainstorm also considered the possibility of skin cells being present in the sappy liquid, again the idea being the killer was exposed to the same bites and resultant rash, causing him to use the time-proven effectiveness of aloe vera on rashes. Greg exultantly shouted, "Eureka", at this indeed having found epithelial cells present in the aloe vera sap. He rushed on processing the harvested cells for their DNA sequence.

However, Greg had to inform Iris that the testing on the mites and lice was prohibited due to cost. Iris didn't bat an eye and asked Greg what the cost was even though it was a one-shot at best. She said do it and her checkbook would bear the cost out. Greg proceeded with the testing and feeling the confidence Iris had in him emboldened him. He had to admit it was kind of nice to swing a test tube again but just for the special circumstances. Iris remained on hand to help in whatever way possible. Sara also called to check in and was encouraged by what Iris had to say as an update.

It was late into the night at the lab. Greg lay on the couch in the break room with his head pillowed on his arms to catch a few winks of sleep. Iris covered him with a little blanket she kept at work and tousled his hair which was always on the wild side. She felt deep gratitude again for his willingness to help her. She settled into another chair to rest and had just closed her eyes when strong hands began to massage her neck and shoulders.

"Oh, thanks, Warrick, I really needed this," Iris said in a purring voice.

"Very funny!" growled Brass in reply, who had come back to check on his wife.

She stretched back to look up at him and never missing an opportunity to do so, Brass leaned over to lovingly plant a wet kiss on his sweetheart who let him know just how much his presence was appreciated. She pointed to the sleeping Greg and got up to walk with Jim back to his office.

"Any news?" Brass asked as they arrived in his office. As he was off-duty, he poured himself a drink. Iris sipped at some bottled water she'd brought with her.

"The samples are still processing. Greg went all out to get them done on a priority basis." Iris sighed as Brass continued his massage of her neck and shoulders. "Babe, you're hired."

Brass kissed her cheek as he replied, "Twenty-four/seven, full service provided, but tip preferred to be received in the privacy of our home."

"Like you need any encouraging," Iris said with a faint smile that had gone missing of late and Brass envied every chance to see it.

"Hey, you never said anything about what your test results showed," Jim said. "And…"

"You won't believe it but their lab lost my samples, so I have to go back and have a repeat done," Iris replied with a groan.

"Which you will do right away, no questions and no excuses. You shoulda told me, hon," Brass was rarely frustrated with Iris but now was one of those times.

Their talk was interrupted by Greg calling on her phone with news.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Jim and Iris returned to the CSI lab to find Greg holding two different sheets of paper, his face reflecting a quirky grin and raised eyebrow.

"Kid, you're on, give us good vibes," Brass said.

"First off, the man you have in custody is not a match to these DNA samples either by blood or epithelials. Second, I do have a DNA sequence for the little girl and also another – that of a male – to the blood and epithelials. No in-common ileals to reflect paternity or similar relative to the victim." Greg said in triumph. "I'm running the male DNA through the databases and hopefully we'll get a hit."

All Iris could do was grab Greg to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are a jewel!" Greg's blushing response cracked Brass up.

"Okay, the Gonzalez guy is cleared for the moment but he will be deported back to Mexico," Brass replied.

Unfortunately, their jubilance was short-lived as the various computer lab databases came up negative for the unknown male DNA sample. Iris felt her heart hit rock-bottom at this latest setback.

"Hon, you two have done all you can do tonight. I'm getting you home to grab some shut-eye. Remember, you always tell me tomorrow's a new day and you'll have fresh eyes too. So practice what you preach!" Brass admonished her.

"I know…I know…tomorrow," Iris replied wearily. Greg had never seen Iris looking so tired and washed out. He put a hand on her shoulder before she left.

"Go on home with Jim. Hit the ground running tomorrow. Okay?" Greg said with concern shading his voice.

"Will do," Iris said as she walked away with Jim.

At home before retiring for the night, Iris discussed her thoughts with her husband. She desired his input. As encouraging as the new evidence was it had not brought Iris any closer to determining the identity of the child's murderer. As much as Brass disliked it, he was faced with now having to question students at the school to see if any inappropriate contact had occurred with any staff or unknown parties. The fact that the children were developmentally challenged with varying degrees of intelligence would likely hamper any useful information that might be gleaned.

Tomorrow looked to be another long day for each of them.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Iris started her morning by quickly stopping by Dr. Elander's office to have her blood redrawn. She then hurried to meet her husband at Heidi's school.

In the principal's conference room, Jim and Iris were delicately questioning the children in Heidi's class as well as others. Parents were also present during the questioning as well as the principal to keep the children comfortable as much as possible. Thus far, none of the children had been able to provide any direct evidence indicating the presence of a pedophile.

Sitting across from Iris and Jim now was Heidi's best friend, Emily, who Iris began to question gently. Iris held a little girl doll and asked if Emily had ever been touched in a certain way by pointing to the doll. Emily thought very hard and then asked if Iris wanted to play the "Happy Game". Iris glanced at Brass before she continued.

"Emily, what's the Happy Game? I like to learn new games, don't you?" Iris said with a forced smile.

"Well, you play patty-cake and then put your hands other places until you feel happy there too," Emily said.

"You're being such a good helper, Emily. Can you show me on the dolly where else you played patty-cake?" Iris gently persisted.

"Sure, I like to help," giggled the child, as she began to move her hands to parts of the doll's body that turned Iris's stomach. She fought to maintain a happy expression on her face. Brass's jaw was set and his face like granite in spite of the gentle smile he had to project. Emily's parents sat nearby with pale faces as they also struggled to maintain their composure.

"Honey, who else played the Happy Game?" Iris asked softly.

"Lessee…Billy…Monica….and Heidi did," the child exclaimed happily. "When is Heidi coming back? She's my bestest friend."

Iris struggled to know what to say. "Heidi told me to tell you that you're her bestest friend too." She finally said with moist eyes, still unable to shed any tears, as if that part of her had died with the little girl.

Brass now asked Emily, "Sweetheart, can you tell us who played the Happy Game with you and your friends? Was it Mr. Gonzalez who sweeps the floors?"

Emily's head suddenly dropped and she became scared in her actions. "Not supposed to tell anyone…it's a secret…I said cross my heart and hope to die."

Iris took over for Jim. "Emily, Heidi was my friend, so that makes you my friend too. Heidi can't tell me who played the Happy Game with her but can you help me find out? It will help Heidi."

Emily looked up with trusting eyes to Iris. "Heidi's my friend and now you're my friend. Teacher said not to tell a big person."

Brass locked eyes with Iris as Emily's parents gasped.

"Sweetie, what teacher said this to you?" Iris maintained her gentle persistence.

"Mr. Nat did," Emily replied, as her parents jointly embraced their daughter, their faces reflecting shock and disbelief.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Brass rose quickly from the table and exited the room, Iris literally on his heels.

He was on his cell phone in an instant requesting an APB to pick up Nathan Randall for questioning, then following the call with a request for a search warrant.

Iris was on her phone as well calling Sara to update her partner on the latest developments in their case.

"That…." Brass began but stopped when Iris pointed to children in the hallway.

"Little pitchers with big ears," she whispered.

"Yeah, right." Brass chopped off the choice words he wanted to say.

Iris phone rang and she quickly took the call. It was the UNLV ornithologist calling to give his interpretation of his examination of the bluebird feathers she had sent to him. She thanked him for his assistance and turned to Brass who awaited her news with interest.

"The plot thickens, Master Brass," Iris quipped. "The game is afoot or should I say a-wing?"

Jim rolled his eyes. His girl was too much of a movie buff at times.

"Let's get back to the ranch," he replied with a smirk. "Heap big trouble brewing I think."

He took Iris by the arm as they headed out to his car to return back to the LVPD/CSI building.

Upon their arrival, Brass headed to his office while Iris stopped by to update Grissom before she went to find Sara.

"So your hunch was correct and that it wasn't the janitor and now may actually be a teacher," Grissom said.

"That's right. He's the only one left we were waiting to get a DNA swab on. He's a smooth talker, I'll give him that, but how can it be he's without priors?" Iris mused.

"You mentioned earlier on that his whole education work experience has been teaching developmentally challenged or disabled children," Grissom continued.

"What better hunting ground for a wolf in sheep's clothing," Iris stated with a hard edge to her voice as Grissom nodded in agreement.

Grissom's phone rang. It was Brass calling to tell him that he was going to serve a search warrant on Nathan Randall. He wanted Iris and/or Sara to go along with him. Grissom said both ladies would accompany Jim to the suspect's home.

Brass's car pulled up in front of the home of Nathan Randall. He got out along with Iris and Sara, all three of them noting that the house was within close walking distance of the children's school and not far at all from the nearby park. The other children named by Emily in the Happy Game had told other detectives working with Jim that Randall had been the initiator of the game and sworn the children to secrecy.

Jim approached the front door, waving Iris and Sara to follow behind him. Each had their gun holster unsnapped and ready. A black-and-white squad car rolled up behind Brass's car to provide further backup. He knocked loudly on the front door as he announced himself, "Mr. Randall, this is Detective Jim Brass from the LVPD. Please open the door. We know you're at home."

After several moments the door cracked open as Nathan Randall peered through to which Brass replied, "Nathan Randall, I presume? We have a search warrant. Please step outside and enjoy the company of these two fine officers while we have a look inside or outside as we see fit. After you, ladies."

"Ever the gentleman," smirked Sara.

"Hey, hey, be nice now," Brass grinned in reply.

"Shall we?" smiled Iris wistfully. As she walked past Nathan Randall, she noted him nervously rubbing his hands together and how red they appeared. Her eyes narrowed at him.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Inside the home of Nathan Randall, Iris and Sara began to work through the house to seek out evidence as Brass assisted. In the bathroom, Sara found blonde hairs in a wastebasket and noting Randall was dark-haired put them into an evidence bag. She continued to sweep with the UV light and while in Randall's bedroom noted several stains which she carefully swabbed and capped. Iris had made her to way to the kitchen to find aloe vera plants in ceramic pots, some showing signs of recent cuttings. Iris carefully photographed and then collected the cut plants. It was possible to compare plant DNA too and the sap held back at the lab might give clues as to if any of these plants had been used. In the den of the house, Iris noted several mounted birds and small neat piles of feathers with 3x5 cards identifying the bird species.

"Iris, Sara, come out back," Brass called into them from the backyard.

The women walked out in the backyard to find a large aviary in which several species of birds resided as they chattered and flew about the structure, including four male bluebirds, one of which showed the loss of breast feathers. Brass told them he was headed back in to check out the garage and attic.

Sara took photos of the aviary and the bluebirds in particular. The birds looked well-fed but when Iris stepped in to carefully capture the bluebird missing its breast feathers, it was apparent the birds were infested with lice and mites. She handled the bird gently as it was placed into a small cage she found inside the aviary. It hopped about inside the cage and gave her a bright-eyed look.

"Western bluebird my foot," Iris muttered.

"You may have a new friend there," grinned Sara to Iris.

"Look what I have here, ladies," Brass commented, as the women returned inside the house. Jim led them to the garage where several sections of clear acrylic were found. He also pointed to a bolt of gauzy blue fabric which had been pushed behind some boxes as if in haste. Sara rapidly took photographs as she had throughout the home and in the aviary.

Brass strode outside to where Nathan Randall. "Mr. Randall, it's my pleasure to tell you that you're being brought in for questioning by these officers for the murder of Heidi Watson, multiple counts of indecency with a child, and anything else we deem fit to charge you with." Brass stepped closer to be nose to nose with Randall as he personally handcuffed him. "You are so busted and I will see to it you never see the light of day as a free man again."

As Iris and Sara exited the home with several items of evidence of potential interest including the little bluebird, Iris stopped by Randall to raise the birdcage up to him.

"Mr. Randall, this is the western bluebird, correct?"

"Yes. Why?" Randall said tight-lipped as he was lead toward the squad car.

"Just wanted to clarify that, and thanks for your cooperation." Iris said neutrally.

"Officer, would you call animal control to come remove these birds from Mr. Randall's, uh, care." Sara requested. The officer nodded and got on his phone.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Back at the LVPD, Brass sat next to Iris and Sara as the questioning began of Nathan Randall. They began to construct their case against him.

In an adjoining room, Grissom and Conrad Ecklie were observing Iris in her interrogation technique of the suspect as part of her evaluation for possible promotion in CSI levels.

"Okay, Mr. Randall, save us all a lot of time and just confess to what you know you did, huh, pal?" Brass began the conversation.

"I categorically deny any involvement with or knowledge of the death of Heidi Watson. She was one of my favorite students. I have no motive to harm a child. Yes, she's been to my home with her mother a couple of times. She always liked my birds. There's no harm in that." Nathan replied smoothly.

"So you'll have no objection to submitting to a DNA sample?" Sara queried as she presented an oral swab stick.

"I refuse." Randall said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Better open up and say aaaahh, buster, 'cause we have a warrant for that too," Sara said, "or Captain Brass here might not be as gentle as I would be."

"Sure. Whatever." Randall grimaced, as Sara quickly swabbed the inside of his mouth. She handed the swab off to another lab worker to rush for processing.

"You had your chance to come clean, Randall," Brass said angrily. "Let's play hardball then, pal!"

Iris gave a careful look sideways at Jim that said "down boy" as she opened up her case file to address Randall.

"Mr. Randall, from what the evidence tells us in addition to what you've just kindly shared, I believe we can come up with an accurate account of what happened up to the time Heidi died while in your home." Iris said as she continued. "Heidi had played your Happy Game while at school but you needed more. You were aware I was running late to pick her up and you saw an opportunity you'd not had before. How easy it must have been to tell Heidi she could come to your house and you would call Miss Iris to pick her up there. She trusted you and would go eagerly to your home. You make sure to leave the backpack obviously by the door. Knowing the school has no security cameras, you can simply walk out to your car with her even though you live just a few blocks away. Once at your home, you want to play the Happy Game again but Heidi may not have wanted to. So, you give her drugged Kool-Aid to drink but that's were you messed up. Even though you could have your perverted fun a little longer, she begins to get sleepy to the point you can't rouse her. You've had her holding the bluebird feathers and notice she's gotten a rash from the lice/mite bites, the same that you have now, and you use aloe vera salve on her hands and your own. Please note the photographs taken of Heidi's hands and your own. The rash pattern is identical."

Nathan gave the photos a dispassionate look and shrugged his shoulders.

Iris paused a moment before continuing, wanting what she had said to make an impression on Randall.

"Something goes terribly wrong though. At some point you find Heidi's not breathing and has vomited. We can only surmise you made no attempt at CPR because no physical evidence supported that. You discover Heidi's dead so now what do you do? You clean her up, paying special attention to remove any fiber or hairs, as well as using a bleach cleanser on the semen stains from your Happy Game. For reasons you have to explain further, you put her in a crystal clear box cocooned in a blue gauze material and again holding the bluebird feathers. You take her to a heavily wooded area to set up an exhibit of your crime, hanging Chinese lanterns to illuminate Heidi in her crystal coffin. Other sections of the same acrylic material were found in your garage where you could easily assemble a box for Heidi. You are careful to wipe the box clean of any fingerprints and want to hide any other evidence as well. Here's where we have you in the crosshairs, Mr. Randall."

Iris took a moment to take a drink of water and let Mr. Randall squirm internally.

"Male DNA along with Heidi's DNA was recovered from the mites and lice from the bluebird feathers you gave her. By the way, those are breast feathers from the Mountain Bluebird which has an all-blue breast and not the Western Bluebird which has a reddish-brown breast. Nice try. In addition, epithelial cells not belonging to Heidi were obtained from the aloe vera salve and those are also from a male. I have every reason to believe that your DNA is going to be correlated with the samples we have. Hairs consistent with Heidi's were found in the waste can and bathtub of your home. I believe you also bathed Heidi after her death in order to further reduce the chance of any incriminating evidence being found. Your DNA is going to match what we have already, placing you at the murder scene – your home, and so you will stand trial for the sexual abuse and death of Heidi Watson be it accidental or premeditated with your overdosing her." Iris finally finished with an unwavering gaze at Nathan Randall.

To her surprise, he simply applauded her with a sardonic smile on his lips.

"Bravo, quite a tale, Mrs. Brass or CSI King. I believe at this point I would like to contact my lawyer." Nathan said simply.

Brass just nodded his head which was a little tilted as he cocked an eyebrow and gave a half-smirk of a sarcastic smile. "You heard the man, the accused is entitled."

Sara looked at Iris whose eyes had turned black in anger. To her credit, though, Iris simply sat back to lock eyes with Randall who eventually looked away from the intensity of her gaze.

Grissom glanced at Ecklie who had an approving look on his face. Iris had been unwavering in her presentation of the evidence to the suspect in spite of the fact he had just requested legal counsel.

Brass went out with Iris into the hallway as Nathan was lead away to call his lawyer. She was literally shaking with anger now. He put a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him, making every effort to dispel the emotions churning inside.

"Jim, I'm all knotted up inside! Before we go home, can we stop at the fencing center? I really need to work this off!" Iris asked entreatingly.

"Sure, hun." Jim replied simply.

An hour later, Brass watched as Iris had a quick lesson with her fencing instructor, Renee. The women were going through a routine at a lightning pace, Iris pressing her instructor hard as she parried with her epee. At the end of the lesson, each woman removed their protective masks to regard each other.

"Iris, I've never seen you pursue a lesson so! You're fencing has never been better and your technique never sharper. You actually were more aggressive as well. Keep up the good work!" Renee said in approval as she turned to leave.

Jim came over to put a towel on Iris's shoulders that she gratefully accepted to wipe at her damp hair and then her face. While she was spent physically from the rigorous workout during the fencing lesson, she still could not find that place emotionally that would give her release to even shed one tear. Brass held her close as she sighed wearily.

"Let's get on home, sweetie." Jim said quietly, knowing Iris was fatigued and needed to rest.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

The next day, knowing that Nathan Randall was behind bars, Iris wanted to make a day of it and go riding the whole day. Sara agreed to come as this case had been as exhausting to her in similar ways. She even talked Grissom into coming to try a short ride as Iris had promised there was a perfect old gray mare who loved beginner riders. Grissom wasn't sure if he knew what he was getting into or not.

Brass was happy his wife was taking a day away from the lab. He remained concerned for her well-being. A shadow had fallen on her these last several days while the case was being brought to conclusion and he longed to see her spirits lifted and for her to be more like herself. He promised to keep her posted if there were any new developments in Heidi's case although none were expected. It was matter now of a preliminary hearing to come followed by an eventual trial depending upon how Randall would be advised by his family attorney. Either way, Nathan Randall was where he could harm no more children.

Sara and Grissom met Iris at the stable. Kyrie was already saddled and ready to go. She had also saddled Dolly for Grissom to ride. Sara quickly went to find Blaze, the gelding she liked to ride, to get him saddled up for their ride. Grissom was surprised to see Durante and Cyrano present, but Iris told him she frequently brought the dogs along to run the trails as she rode. The dogs fawned over Grissom and begged for scratches behind ears and pats which he readily gave them. Grissom was surprised further to see the rifle in its scabbard on Iris's saddle but accepted her explanation of only using it in a practice capacity.

Suddenly, Cyrano and Durante began to growl with hackles raised as they faced the barn, causing Iris to look up curiously as she remembered the dogs were last this way when they had found Heidi. Her heart began to thud rapidly as her adrenalin began to kick in as she heard hoof beats coming from the rear of the barn to the front entrance.

Nathan Randall burst through the front barn doors riding another of the horses boarded there. Iris recognized him on Opus, a high-spirited gelding belonging to a musician. He aimed the handgun he held straight at Iris and fired. His facial expression was livid with hate and his eyes gleamed with malevolence.

At that very moment, the report of the gun caused Opus to rear and nearly dump Randall out of the saddle he gripped by the horn and the shot going wild. Opus went into a headlong gallop as Randall whipped the horse onward to charge at Iris, who leapt to the side just barely missing being run over by the frightened animal as it raced headlong up toward one of the steeper, rockier trails.

"Cyrano, Durante, Ah-Chanh. Naz-Tsaid," Iris cried to her dogs as they sped off after Randall giving their full baying cry.

"Iris, let's go!" cried Sara as she climbed into her saddle and reined Blaze up. She kicked him in the sides and the horse obeyed by springing away into a fast gallop up the same trail behind Randall before Iris could move to stop her.

"Sara! Wait!" Grissom cried out as he frantically reached for Dolly's reins, intending to go right after Sara, only to have them snatched away by Iris.

"Griss, you can't come! Call Brass! If Sara fires her gun, that horse will spook and toss her. Is your Denali a 4-wheel?" Iris exclaimed.

"No, it's not!" Grissom cried. His heart was in his throat for Sara's safety.

"Mine is! Tell Jim…tell him I love…he'll know…gotta go" Iris finished quickly as she threw Grissom her keys before vaulting into her saddle and reining Kyrie tightly as she spun the little gelding around to race away up the trail.

Grissom couldn't help but say a little prayer as he jumped into the Jeep and speed-dialed Brass at the same time on his cell phone.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Iris could see Sara just ahead of her as Kyrie galloped flat out behind Blaze. In the distance, she could hear the dogs continuing their trail cry. A gunshot suddenly rang out as Iris watched in horror as Blaze went down and Sara with him. Reigning Kyrie to a sliding stop, Iris raised up in her saddle after snatching her rifle from the scabbard. She saw Randall on the top of the next craggy hill aiming his gun again toward where Sara had fallen. Praying for sharp sight and steady hands, Iris stood up in the saddle and fired off three quick shots in succession. Kyrie never moved as he had been trained to do. However, Opus began to buck in response to the shots and Randall was tossed from the saddle as the horse charged on over the top of the hill and disappeared.

As she quickly replaced her rifle into the scabbard and reached for the reins, Iris could still hear the dogs baying that told her they probably had cornered Randall. Cyrano's tenor bugle and Durante's deep bass wove in and out of the hills, but another gunshot was heard followed by high-pitched yelping then silence. Steeling herself for whatever she might find, Iris urged Kyrie back into a gallop as she headed up the trail to find Sara.

Making her way quickly up the trail, Iris spied Sara next to the prone body of Blaze. The horse had been mortally wounded and was struggling to right himself. The bullet hole in his neck had paralyzed the horse. Not hesitating, Iris put an end to Blaze's misery with one shot, hating herself for having to do it. She quickly went to tend to Sara who had the wind knocked out of her and a bruised ankle from where she had landed wrong as Iris quickly assessed her. Iris placed a cold pack on Sara's ankle from the first aid kit she always kept on hand on her saddle.

Iris wanted to find her dogs that were now silent. "Sara, I'll be right back, just sit tight."

Keeping her rifle ready, she stood back up to look further up the trail. Iris made a small cry as she spied Cyrano's prostrate form, rushing to his side only to confirm what she already knew. A bullet in the chest had silenced Cyrano forever. Iris's anguish was just beginning.

She moved back to Sara to check on her friend, knowing she could do nothing for her dog. Where was Durante then? Sara's eyes grew wide as she looked over Iris's shoulder. Without turning, Iris said, "Mr. Randall?"

"Face me or by God I'll shoot her and leave your rifle on the ground," Randall rasped in anger as he trained his gun on Sara. He was bleeding from a bullet wound to the right shoulder from Iris's rifle.

Iris complied and turned slowly to face Randall. "You lose, Nathan, plain and simple. The LVPD is on the way. You can run but you can't hide as the saying goes. What you've done has come full circle on you." Iris stated matter-of-factly. "Why Heidi or the other children?"

"Why not? It was perfect. It was easy. I had my fun. I could enjoy myself at leisure and those kids would never tell. Heidi was special. That's why I had her look like Snow White, her favorite fairy tale. It was an accident, you know. But you had to go and ruin it, you and that jackass detective husband of yours. So now is my chance for payback and believe me I will take my time." Randall chuckled evilly as he raised his handgun.

Durante crawled slowly behind Randall, silent and intent on his target. He looked at Iris…

"Ah-Chanh, Naz-Tsaid," Iris screamed forcefully as she lunged at Randall in a fencing move as he jumped back in dismay but counteracted by knocking Iris to the ground as he pitstol-whipped her with his gun. Durante attacked Randall as he gave a baying roar in response to Iris's command.

Randall flailed to dislodge the biting and snapping jaws of Durante, finally doing so as he shot the bloodhound point-blank in the head and shoving the body off of himself in disgust. As he rose from the ground, he let out a blood-curdling shriek as Iris's well-placed kick just behind his heels with her steel-toed riding boot connected. Randall rolled on the ground in agony as Iris retrieved his gun and Sara limped over to join her as she brought the rifle.

Standing over him, Iris fought the rage building inside her. It would be so easy just to end it here and end it now. She kept the rifle trained on Randall. He looked up at her insolently, silently taunting her, daring her to do what was unthinkable to her. "No, it's not for me to decide as badly as I might want to," she finally said to him.

Just then, Grissom arrived in the Jeep. He had never been 4-wheeling before and Iris's Jeep had taken a beating. Exiting it quickly, he quickly made his way to Sara as she embraced him hard. Grissom saw Iris keeping vigil over Randall, and the heartache reflected in her eyes as he also noted the bodies of the bloodhounds and horse. He quickly checked over Sara as she gingerly tested her sore ankle and Iris who was rubbing at her bruised cheek where Randall had hit her with his gun. Grissom thought to himself these two got into more scrapes, recalling how the women had been held hostage in a convenience store robbery gone badly not long after Iris had come on board at the Vegas CSI lab.

"What were those words you called out to the dogs to go after Randall?" Grissom asked. "I've never heard them before." Sara also looked curiously to Iris as well.

"Back in Dallas, I had the dogs security trained since I lived alone. I could pick the language I wanted to use for the commands and I wanted one that would be near to impossible to recognize. I chose Navajo. Ah-Chanh means to protect and Naz-Tsaid means to kill." Iris said.

"Cool," Grissom replied, shaking his head in wonder, a phrase he rarely expressed.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Evening was falling as the crime scene was processed with a flurry of sheriff and state police working in tandem. Nathan Randall was in custody at Desert Palm Hospital being treated for his gunshot wound. Grissom and Sara were actively participating in the investigation as they were already on site. Kyrie and Opus had been trailered back to the stable by the barn manager.

Iris sat on the ground beside of the bodies of Cyrano and Durante. Blaze's body had been removed earlier after the bullet was recovered by the veterinary forensics technician as had the bullets from Iris's dogs. She petted them continually as the activity bustled about her.

Brass had waited at Desert Palm Hospital to personally see to it that Nathan Randall was under heavy guard after his surgery and there would be no chance for him to elude the police. It had taken every ounce of strength that he had not to take Randall to a private room for five minutes alone before the wheels of justice took over. He had been shaken to the core knowing Iris had been at risk for even a moment. Jim had then arrived to the crime scene by helicopter…the absolute quickest way he could get to Grissom, Sara, and especially, Iris. Once there, he quickly explained to Grissom and Sara that earlier in the day Randall had made bail with the help of his low-life family attorney and then had disappeared. Brass had been misinformed that Randall remained in custody or he would have been on his way out to the barn in a heartbeat as well as calling to alert them.

Jim now came striding toward Iris, his face suffused with anger. He grabbed Iris and raised her roughly to her feet, wanting to shake sense into her, and then he saw her stricken face. All he could do was crush her to him. "Don't you ever scare me again like that! Where would I be without you? Why'd you do that?" He growled into her ear all at once.

Iris pushed herself away from him as she cried out, "I was protecting my partner, backing her up, the same that you would do." She knelt back down by Durante and Cyrano, refusing to leave them.

Brass grimaced at the pain he saw in Iris and how deeply her love ran for others – for him, her coworkers, a little girl no longer with them, their pets. His expression softened as he raised her back up but gently this time. "We'll take care of them when it's time. Come on, babe, let's go home." Brass lead Iris to the Jeep to drive home and after getting in, Iris let out a child-like sigh as she nestled her head on Jim's shoulder.

After they arrived home and Iris had taken a hot shower, she crawled into bed with Jim and softly kissed him as she simply said, "Love me." The love they made through the night was among the most satisfying and tender that Jim had ever experienced as Iris gave all of herself to him in their union of body, mind and soul.


	21. Chapter 21

_**ADDED ACKNOWLEDGEMENT: "Stand" Performed By Rascal Flatts (unable to locate the songwriter)**_

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Within the week, the CSI team received word that Nathan Randall waived his preliminary hearing in order to expedite a speedy trial and would be held in the LVPD jail until the trial date was set. Nick and Warrick had been gone to attend a seminar series in Los Angeles the last two weeks and had returned expounding more on the LA night life as opposed to the actual seminars. They were amazed to hear of the Randall case and the Old West antics of Sara and Iris, especially Nick who wanted to nickname Iris and Sara, Annie Oakley and Calamity Jane, respectively.

Grissom informed Iris she'd been promoted to a CSI-2 but it was a hollow victory for her. Grissom was straightforward in telling her that she showed much potential and could even make CSI-3 or be a lead if she applied herself. Iris had voiced her appreciation but that she felt most comfortable being a worker bee, Grissom enjoying her play on words.

Iris was surprised to have Mark and Janice Watson come to the CSI lab requesting to see her and Jim. Janice still would not forgive Iris, but Mark expressed gratitude that Heidi's killer was behind bars. Their friendship was another casualty.

Durante and Cyrano were cremated and their ashes in the same urn were scattered by Brass and Iris with Grissom and Sara on top of the hill where the dogs have given their lives. They had all ridden up to the hill that day, even Brass. He done better than he thought he would and decided he might ride again; for Iris, he'd do just about anything.

That Friday Iris was headed into work as Jim had gone in earlier and she was able to sleep in a little extra. She was listening to the Rascal Flatt song "Stand" as the song had special meaning for her now being a CSI-2 after this difficult case. She turned up the song and listened on to the lyrics:

"_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
just like a picture with a broken frame  
alone and helpless  
like you've lost your fight  
but you'll be alright_

_Cause when push comes to shove  
you taste what you're made of  
you might bend, till you break  
cause its all you can take  
on your knees you look up  
decide you've had enough  
you get mad you get strong  
wipe your hands shake it off  
then you stand, then you stand  
life's like a novel  
with the end ripped out  
the edge of a canyon  
with only one way down  
take what you're given before its gone  
start holding on, keep holding on_

_Everytime you get up  
and get back in the race  
one more small piece of you  
starts to fall into place  
ooohhh"_

Lost in thought, her cell phone suddenly rang and showed Dr. Elander's office calling. "Brass," she answered as this was a personal call. "Mrs. Brass, we finally have your lab results…"

"Are you sure? There must be some mistake! Okay, I understand. I'll make that appointment right away and confirm it with Dr. Elander." Iris clicked off her cell phone as she arrived at work.

She made a mental note to go see Jim right away as soon as she got her stuff put away in her locker. Sara met her with a package addressed to her, telling her it had just been delivered. It had no return address or name. As Sara sat beside her, Iris said, "Well, it's not ticking, so guess I'll open it." Inside she found a little bluebird figurine etched with the name "Heidi" and a note from Nathan Randall saying he knew why the caged bird sings.

All that had been bottled up in Iris for so long broke forth: the death of Heidi and the dogs, the collapse of their friendship with Janice and Mark, and finally the taunting of Heidi's pedophile killer. With a sharp cry, she smashed the figurine against her locker door, shattering it and cutting her hands. She gave Sara an anguished look as she rushed to the shower room and crumpled into the corner after turning on the shower full blast.

Sara's heart went out to her friend and she hauled butt to Grissom's office. "Griss…trouble…Iris!" Grissom wasted no time coming at a dead run behind Sara to the shower area. He turned off the water and gently embraced Iris who faced away from him with convulsing shoulders and bleeding hands. He turned her to him as he comforted her, his voice soothing. "Iris, it's okay, we're getting Jim." He nodded at Sara. Sara went on to find Brass in his office. "Jim…Iris," was all Sara needed to say as Jim bolted from his desk to follow her.

Grissom continued to hold Iris as she shook violently, struggling to control the backwash of her emotions. He placed towels about her hands, thankfully noting the cuts were shallow and not deep lacerations. Sara returned with Brass on her heels. Grissom looked up at Jim with an anguished expression, his regard for Iris and his best friend transparent.

"Gil, make a hole, I got her," Jim said as he took over holding her. "Iris, oh, babe," he said softly as he cradled her to him. Looking up and seeing Jim, Iris asked in a strangled voice, "Why, Jim, why?" Her emotional dam finally broke as gut-wrenching sobs wracked Iris as Jim kept her safely enfolded in his arms while he slowly rocked her like a child and murmured softly into her ear.

Grissom stood back with Sara, Greg, Nick and Warrick with sorrowed looks on their faces as they sympathized and empathized with their teammate and friend.

After several minutes Iris had cried to near exhaustion as she emptied her heart and Brass maintained his embrace. She sniffled roughly as he dried her tears with another sodden Kleenex. "I'm a mess," she finally managed to say shakily in a thick voice. Brass made no reply as he gently kissed her forehead, her cheeks and finally her lips.

"Nah, babe, you're beeeootieful," Jim said, all Jersey coming through.

Iris said softly, "I couldn't protect Heidi…but our baby will be loved and protected."

Jim was startled, looking down at Iris with an expression of shock and then awed delight. "Did you say what I thought you said?"

Iris wearily shook her head in affirmation, "Uh-huh. I just found out on the way in to work from Dr. Elander's office that we're expecting. It's why I've been getting tired so easy and my emotions so out of whack. They're not sure yet but think I'm only a few weeks along. I'm scared to death and so happy at the same time. Jim, oh my goodness, I'm sopping wet and now you're not much better, hon."

"Do you think I care? We're pregnant!" Brass exclaimed with such a goofy lop-sided grin that caused everyone present to snicker, snort and then outright laugh.

Catherine walked in at this moment after having just returned from her vacation and also hearing the unexpected news. The entire team encircled Jim and Iris to give them supportive hugs and other expressions of congratulations.

Later that day at Heidi's gravesite, Iris knelt to place fresh flowers by the headstone as Jim stood with her. He folded his arms around her to place his hands protectively on her abdomen and the new life contained within. Iris took comfort and strength from his being there with her.

"Randall's gonna pay for what he did, Iris. I promise you and I promise Heidi." Jim murmured into her ear.

"Heidi deserves to rest in peace." Iris said softly.

They stayed with Heidi until the sun began to set, renewing their vow to her that she would have justice.

END

Please review. The next story in the Brass/Iris series is "Hat Trick" which will be posted soon.

Thanks for reading! LadyKestrel


End file.
